


Recovery

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Old One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: You tried to get up but your body was not answering. It was numb; well, almost all of you was numb. The com on your ear filled with voices but you couldn’t answer to them. One of the last things you remember was the blonde Asgardian taking the woman out of combat and picking you in his huge arms. He spoke to you, but everything around you was blurry and his voice felt further every passing second. Then, everything went to black.





	Recovery

She had you. A woman the double of your size had you against a wall and you had just ran out of ammo. The rest of the team was fighting their own bad guys and you had nowhere else to go to. You were ready for the worst; she would beat the shit out of you and you’d be barely able to work again. Oh well, those are the downsides of the hero life.

What a nice time to being a skilled fighter. Trained by the best two assassins in the whole world and a super soldier, you tried to punch your way out of the complicated situation you were in and threw your fists first. You tried to keep your grunts of pain inside of you because her jawline was seriously made of metal or something. You were actually strong. Training had made you develop some great abilities, but that guy was just over the top. She gave a shot at punching you but you managed to dodge before that hardened fist would crash against your face.

You crawled under her enormous and trained legs and gave yourself some impulse to get right up but she was too quick; she grabbed one of your legs and threw you to the other side of the building. Your back hit the wall and you let out a grunt. From your com, Natasha’s voice asked if you were doing alright. You assured her it was all going fine. 

Getting back up again, you tried to look for a safer place, or at least one in which you could use something to defend yourself. Next to you, lied a piece of wood long enough to keep the female fighter at least stunned for a minute. Gathering all your strength, you grabbed the plank and smashed it against her head. You almost feared it would break from her neck and just die immediately, but to surprise and satisfaction, it left her kind of dizzy.

Jumping on her back, you held on for dear life to her shoulders and tried to hit her ears so she could be even dizzier and disoriented. Bad move. She fell on her back, leaving you breathless under her weight; next thing you know is that she took you by your throat and that you were being hurled to the same wall you hit the first time. Your head banged against the concrete and it left you with a buzz in your ears. You flew in the air almost graciously, but the impact was far from being gracious at all. You let out a yell of pain that had several voices in your com asking about your state.

You tried to get up but your body was not answering. It was numb; well, almost all of you was numb. The com on your ear filled with voices but you couldn’t answer to them. One of the last things you remember was the blonde Asgardian taking the woman out of combat and picking you in his huge arms. He spoke to you, but everything around you was blurry and his voice felt further every passing second. Then, everything went to black.

You were feeling sore. Your eyelids were closed, but you were awake. Where were you? You inhaled to recognize your surroundings. It was a really pristine smell, like… sterile. It all indicated that you were in a hospital or some medical facility of the sort. The bed was cozy, but not too much, the sheets were light and the air felt warm around you. At least the environment felt safe.

You tried to open your eyes, fearing that the light would hurt them, but fortunately it was low enough to see around you. A huge figure was napping on a chair near the bed. If it wasn’t because you knew how strong those things were, you would have sworn that it would break into pieces. 

“Hey big guy…” You whisper, making the man on the chair wake up. It was Thor, your savior.

“(Y/N),” he smiled tiredly, “How are you feeling?” For the very first time in all these years of knowing him, his voice sounded soft and slightly worried.

“Like Hel,” you chuckled. “But it’s rather nice to know I’m home, how is everyone? How’s that woman that did this to me?”

“We’re all fine, just worrying about you,” he assured you, standing up and dragging the chair even closer to you. “And that lady was put into a prison… No more experiments for them,” He smiled, holding your hand in his big one; yours looked tiny next to his. “Do you want me to bring you something?” 

“No, I’m fine,” you smiled back at him, “just a little sore, that’s all… Well, now that we're on it, can you find Bruce to get me some more pain killers?” 

“As you wish,” he smiled back and kissed your forehead.

The thing is that Thor had always been close to you, and since things went wrong with Jane, he had tried to get even closer, not because he wanted a woman to keep him company, but because he had always thought you were a great friend. You thought the same of him; you were each other’s best friend and as much as you had to kiss each other when playing truth or dare with the team, nothing happened.

You took a while to get up, apparently you had a few broken bones and your brain suffered some serious damage when being thrown against the wall. You still remembered some of the last images before you passed out. You had been under difficult situations before, and a broken bone was nothing new, and being in the infirmary was far from being unknown, but this time you were sedated, and you woke up completely sore days after. 

The days after, it was all about getting to stand up. Good god in heaven, that was hard. You were sore in places you didn’t know a person could get sore and the team’s pushiness on getting you back on track made things even harder. Fortunately, you had your Asgardian guard always beside you.

“Widow, (Y/N) is still very hurt and I will neither allow you nor any of the team to get her doing something bad for her health”, Thor crossed his arms over his wide chest, keeping the Russian spy away from you.

“Thor, if she doesn’t get up she won’t recover,” Natasha pointed out. “The team needs her to start doing some small training.”

“That will not be possible,” Thor stated; allowing no more words from her.

You were so grateful that he was there to defend yourself, not because you couldn’t do it, but because you wanted some time out and you knew yourself, if anyone had their puppy eyes with you and if they pouted or batted their lashes you would give in right away and forget about the fear of being in the field again. During this time, you found yourself enjoying more calmed activities that included the company of your favorite Asgardian golden retriever. 

The library became your favorite place for this time and Thor was always picking the highest books for you. There was something different about him, the way he looked at you, the way he spoke to you or how he spent his time with you. He was taking care of you, he did from the very beginning. He was the one who took you out of there half broken and he was the one making your body be better. No offense to the medical team in the Avengers facility, but there was something stronger than medicine, and that was love. The love that Thor had for you.

You shook the thoughts from your head and smiled. Next to you, Thor sat in silence. He had his lips curled into a smile too. You rested your head on his chest and inhaled the natural perfume, the coziness of his sweater and the warmth of his body had you relaxed. It was the right place to be.

“Do you have something in mind, my dear?” He asks in a low voice, placing his index and thumb on your chin and making you look up. The vibrations on his chest made you shiver.

“Nothing,” you assured him. “I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me and letting no one get close to me… I know everyone around here wants me to be back on track because they need me but…” you sighed. “I just can’t go back there… I could have died. I mean, I have never been this bad before,” you bit your lower lip when the images came back. “You saved me…”

“You saved me once too,” he smiled and leaned to kiss the tip of your nose, but in a strange series of events, your lips crashed against the other. This was so different from the other times; there was no alcohol involved and none of the avengers were there to tease you about kissing him… Apparently.

Clint had sneaked up on you two and when you broke the kiss with Thor, he said.

“About damn time…”


End file.
